


Country Love: Married Life

by MargretThatcher



Series: Country Love [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Married Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargretThatcher/pseuds/MargretThatcher
Summary: Takes place five years after Korra and Asami tied the knot.





	1. Chapter One

A cold, wet nose nudged against the hand that dangled over the side of the bed, followed quickly by the press of a furry head into the palm. Fingers twitched in the fur, an unconscious movement that egged the dog on, and with a soft whine it nudged the hand again. A grunt of response sounded from the tangled sheets, and slowly the owner began to wake.

 

Blue eyes blinked and adjusted to the slowly lessening darkness around them. The woman sighed and stretched, swung her legs over the side of the bed, and grabbed her robe from the dresser to cover her nakedness. Quietly she padded downstairs, the click of the dog’s nails echoed behind her. The door opened with a groan, and the dog scurried outside.

 

The woman smiled as she sun poked up over the hill, and she leaned against the doorjamb as she waited for her furry companion. She watched the birds flit and flutter from one branch to another. Her eyes roamed the pasture land before her, taking in the sight of the new born calves and their mothers. She did this same routine every morning, for twenty-five years, and every morning, Korra Southern couldn’t believe how lucky she was.

 

Korra whistled softly, drawing Naga’s attention, and urging her to come back inside. After closing the door, she checked Naga’s bowls, filling one with fresh water, and another with kibble. Then she started the coffee pot, measuring out the grounds of her wife’s favorite blend, and setting them to brew.

 

While the scent of coffee spread throughout the house Korra made her way back upstairs, and let her robe drop to the floor before climbing back under the sheets. She scooted towards the still slumbering form of her wife and wrapped her arms around her tightly. She pressed tiny kisses to the curve of a pale shoulder and smiled as her wife sighed in response.

 

“What time is it?” Asami rasped sleepily, pressing closer to the warmth behind her.

 

Korra pressed a kiss to her ear. “Sun’s just peeking out, so time to get up.”

 

Asami shivered at the fingers that skimmed over her ribs. “I’ll never get used to this.”

 

Korra chuckled and cupped a breast, her thumb flicking over the nipple. “Waking up at dawn, or waking up like this?” She nipped gently as Asami’s neck.

 

Asami groaned and twisted to face her wife. “Mmm, both.” She smiled and leaned in to meet Korra’s lips in a kiss. She jumped slightly at the press of Korra’s hand to her ass and rolled to settle on top of her. “Honestly? I don’t ever want to get used to this.”

 

Korra smirked, a lopsided upturn of her lips that then broke into a full grin. “I blame you for my insatiable nature.”

 

Asami chuckled then broke into a soft moan as her hips jerk against the frim thigh between her legs. “Are you saying I’m the bad influence? You’re the one that woke me up by being handsy.”

 

Korra shook her head and nibbled along her wife’s jaw to her ear. “Have I told you, you talk too much?”

 

Asami smirked and bit gently at Korra’s collarbone. “Maybe you should shut me up.” She caught the flash of darkening blue eyes just before she was deposited onto her back. Talking was the furthest thing from her mind after that. She was lost in the press and feel of her wife’s body. In the kisses and teeth that were planted and scraped along her skin.

 

Her hands tangled in Korra’s hair, her hips bucking up into Korra’s searing mouth. She scraped at Korra’s scalp, a shudder running through her body from Korra’s exploring tongue. Then her body convulsed and clenched around the fingers that slipped inside her. Asami, under no circumstances, ever, wanted to get used to waking up like this.

 

 

It was long after the morning alarm went off before they ever climbed from bed. Through stolen glances, and kisses that grew a little too heated, they managed to get dressed and head down to start their day. Korra went to the barn to help her ranch hands, while Asami disappeared into the office space they’d set up in the small bedroom.

 

Since their wedding day five years ago Asami had taken over keeping the books for the ranch. Those first few months of going through poorly kept paper documents and files had been horrendous. She almost feared that would end their marriage before it ever really started. But, after many late nights she had finally managed to get The Southern Oasis Ranch into the computer age.

 

Asami still couldn’t believe this was her life now, she knew she’d changed a lot in her time on the ranch. Yet, when she took stock of those changes, it still seemed like it was another person she was thinking about and not herself. She had callouses on her once smooth hands, and couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a manicure. More often than not she went inside at the end of the day covered in a layer of dust and grime. Her closet, once full of designer clothes, was now filled with denim jeans, work shirts, and flannel. She’d traded her heels for boots, and her fast-paced city life for one of physical labor, and far less stress.

 

She smiled at herself as she stepped out on the porch to stretch her legs. She liked the country life, liked working at her own pace, never worrying about a deadline, or a business meeting. She enjoyed working with her hands, escaping into the mountains on horseback, and most of all, she loved the view it came with.

 

Her eyes sparkled as she took in the sight of Korra, her wife, clad in faded jeans, and a white tank top. She watched the muscles of her back and shoulders flex as she hauled a square bale from the nearby stack and tossed it up into the back of the truck.

 

“Need a hand?” Asami called from the entryway.

 

Korra smiled and tossed another bale into the back. “I don’t know City Slicker, think you can handle it?” She teased, as she always did, knowing full well that by now, Asami could handle any of the work on the ranch.

 

Asami narrowed her eyes in a challenging look and stepped forward, wrapping her hands around the baling twine and heaving the bale into the truck. “I think I’ll manage.”

 

They worked beside each other in companionable silence. Dust and bits of hay sticking to their sweaty skin. Finally, with the bed of the truck loaded they both climbed into the cab.

 

“Where are we going?” Asami scooted to the middle of the seat and pointed the AC vents at her.

 

Korra handed her the bottle of water she’d been drinking from. “Kai and Jinora’s, they didn’t have enough square bales for the barn raising tomorrow. Told them I’d bring some down.”

 

Asami graciously accepted the water and took a large drink, a little stream escaping from the corner of her mouth and spilling down her neck and chest. She shook her head as she watched Korra follow that stream. “Watch the road there cowgirl.”

 

Korra smirked and obediently turned her attention back to the road. “You’re no fun.”

 

“Not what you said this morning.” Asami gave her a sidelong look, before snuggling into her side.

 

The drive to Jinora and Kai’s was a familiar one for Asami. They had purchased and moved into Hiroshi’s old house a couple years ago. Asami couldn’t think of a better couple to live there. They had converted one of the bedrooms into a nursery and were expecting their first child in a few months, and were working tirelessly to get their own ranch up and running.

 

“Tomorrow, everyone is going to show up and build this barn?” Asami asked as they bumped along the gravel road.

 

Korra nodded as she made the turn into the drive. “Not everyone will be building on it. Pema, Jinora, Ikki, and Opal will be in the house fixing lunch and dinner. The rest of us will be building the barn. If everything goes right, we’ll get it finished and have a dance in it later that night.” Korra caught the face Asami made. “What?”

 

“I don’t know how much I trust Bolin with a hammer.”

 

Korra threw her head back and laughed. “Don’t worry, Mako keeps an eye on him.”

 

“Speaking of Mako.” Asami smiled as she slid out of the truck behind Korra. “He’s bringing his new fella, right?”

 

Korra nodded and waved to Jinora on the porch. “Yeah, but honestly, I’m not sure how much help Wu will be with a hammer and a nail.”

 

Kai smiled as he came around the house, catching the tail end of their conversation. “Think we’d offend him if we put him in the house with the ladies for his own safety?” He laughed and Korra joined him.

 

Asami scowled at them both. “You two once said the same thing about me.” She crossed her arms and cocked her hip in an annoyed stance. “Give Wu a chance at least, he might surprise you.”

 

Korra kicked at a rock with the toe of her boot. “You’re right. Wu hasn’t proven himself inept with a hammer.” She smiled and looked at Kai. “He can’t be any worse than Bo.”

 

“It takes real talent to hit the overhead light, shatter the bulb, then throw the hammer through the far wall, short out the circuit box, and start a small electrical fire.” Kai suppressed his laughter at the memory of the last time Bolin had used a hammer.

 

Korra hefted a bale from the truck. “See, gotta be better than that.” She smiled and carried the bale to stack near the others.


	2. Cahpter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we have ridiculous thoughts, and we don't always voice our concerns for fear of hurting someone we love.

The steady sound of a hammer striking home, multiplied almost a dozen times, echoed through the air. The sound of a stereo cranked up did it’s best to cut through the clatter, but it failed to do so, instead playing a chorus of drums and guitar in the background. 

Korra tugged the bottom of her tank up and wiped at her face. The rag around her head was soaked through and had long since stopped stemming the flow of sweat from her brow. She labored under the hot summer sun, feeling a trickle of sweat slide down her back. She wasn’t the only one soaked trough with sweat though. The other’s around her were just as bad. 

The day had turned into a scorcher, not a cloud in sight to block the rays of the sun from beating down on their backs. The men had long ago discarded their shirts and elected to work bare chested. Their bodies tinged pink from the mild burn setting in.

Asami and Opal made them all take frequent breaks. Making sure they drank, rested, cooled off, and applied a coating of sunscreen each time. Then, after their brief breather, they all shimmied back up their ladders and set back to work. 

They had made good progress, finishing the frame of the barn before the sun had crested the tallest hill. The barn was coming together quickly despite their frequent breaks, a couple extra pairs of hands speeding the process along. Asami’s guidance as an engineer paying off in organizing their usual chaotic work process. 

They took a break for lunch, taking a longer rest and finding a place to sprawl in the shade. Korra stretched out on her back, her stomach full, and her eyelids growing heavy. Her head was pillowed in Asami’s lap, and she smiled at the feeling of her wife’s eyes on her. 

“Stop watching me, creep.”

Asami chuckled and rolled her eyes. “I’m admiring you.” She stroked her thumb over Korra’s cheek. “Even like this you’re gorgeous.”

Korra smiled and peeked up at her through squinted eye lids. “Are you trying to sweet talk me to get in my pants later?”

Asami snorted and leaned forward, brushing her lips teasingly across those in front of her. “Korra, you are by far, the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes on.”

Korra blushed, her heart giving a little stutter in her chest. After five years, her wife still found ways to make her heart skip a beat. “Thank you.”

Asami smiled softly and nodded her head. “You’re welcome my love.” Then she wiggled her legs, bouncing Korra’s head around. “Come on, breaks over.”

Korra groaned and rolled over, wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist. “No! Five more minutes.”

Asami wiggled out of the embrace and jumped to her feet. “Come along Mrs. Southern. We have a barn to finish. Then,” she reached down, grabbed Korra’s hands, and helped pull her to her feet, “you’re taking me dancing.” She winked and started for the barn, adding a little sway to her hips as she went along.

 

Many hours later the sound of hammers had completely gone, and the stereo had been cranked. Everyone was freshly showered and crowded into the completed barn. Drinks in hand as they chatted and swayed to the music. The barn doors stood open, a nice cool breeze stirring through the air. Someone had taken the time to hang little twinkling lights in the few trees near the barn. 

Asami leaned against the doorway, watching everyone mingle and laugh. She did this at times, pulled herself from the crowd to stand on the edge and watch. She had started doing it shortly after their wedding. Taking a minute or two to look out over everyone, over all those that had a place in her heart. She committed the moment to memory. Etched it into her brain, basking in the moment.

Yet, this time, as it had other times, she felt her mind wander. Not for the first time she had an inkling of a thought, of a gnawing need that something was missing. Which, in all honesty, left Asami spinning. She was happy. She was surrounded by people she adored, and who adored her. She had a wife that made her feel incredibly lucky and loved. But she felt like something was missing, like there was something else they needed or was supposed to be doing with their life.

She was so lost in thought she hadn’t known Korra had joined her until she felt two strong arms slip around her waist from behind. She jumped at the contact, and barely contained the squeal of fright from escaping her lips. “Jesus Christ, Korra.” She pressed her palm to her chest, feeling her heart pound underneath. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“I called out three times. You were in your own little world.” Korra urged her to turn and studied her face. “Come here.” She tugged her hand and led her away from the barn and to stand under the twinkling lights hanging from the nearby tree. “Are you okay?”

Asami nodded and smiled. “Yeah, you just scared me.”

Korra shook her head and placed her hands firmly on Asami’s waist. “No, I mean from before that. I’ve noticed you getting lost in thought more than once, and I don’t just mean today.” She stamped the little bubble of insecurity down. She feared that perhaps during these times of thoughts, Asami was second guessing their relationship. It was something that, even after all this time, she still struggled with, silently. 

Asami chewed at her lip, unsure how to express the thoughts and feelings she was having. How did one tell their soulmate that they felt something was incomplete about their life? How did she do that without worrying Korra? Without causeing Korra to fear it was something she had or had not done?

She noticed that she was taking too long to respond, and she could she the flash of worry in Korra’s eyes. “I was just thinking. I do that sometimes.”

Korra searched her eyes, knowing she was hiding something. She nodded and stepped closer, wrapping her arms snuggly around Asami’s waist. She pressed her ear against Asami’s chest and listened to the steady beat of her wife’s heart. “You can tell me anything, you know that right? We can talk about whatever it is that’s causing you to spend so much time thinking.”

She paused to draw a steadying breath. “I know something’s on your mind Asami. I can tell, and I’ll be honest, my mind has conjured a thousand reasons why.” She felt her throat constrict and burn, she gritted her teeth and willed the tears away. “They all end with you leaving.”

Asami stopped breathing and flinched as the words hit her. She immediately grabbed Korra’s shoulders and pushed her away to peer down into her face. She recoiled at the flash of pain and berated herself at the glint of tears. “Why would you ever think that?” As she waited for a response her mind sought out any possible instance where she might have done something to give Korra that idea, and there were none. She was utterly shocked that Korra, her beautiful, sweet, loving wife, would have this fear.

Korra sniffled and shrugged her shoulders. “I’m sorry. It’s just this stupid idea that I couldn’t shake.”

Asami took her hands and led her to the base of the tree. She sat down with her back against it and motioned for Korra to sit. She pulled her back against her chest, wrapped her arms around her, and rested her chin on her shoulder. “How long have you had this… idea?”

“Too long.” Korra whispered, tracing her fingers over the hands resting on her stomach. “I have feared you’d realize you’re far too good for me for a long time. That one day you’d wake up, see me as nothing more than some small-town rancher, and go back to the big city.” She let the words tumble free as she confessed her fears to the night sky. She felt fear creeping at the back of her mind, but at the same time she felt liberated, and safe in the cocoon of her wife’s embrace.

“You gave up so much to be here with me, and I was worried you’d resent me for it. Then I started noticing you withdrawing, and my mind started jumping to all these conclusions.”

Asami sighed and planted a kiss to Korra’s temple. “I’m so sorry baby. I never meant for you to think that.” She gave Korra a squeeze and then kissed her cheek. “As for you thinking I’m too good for you, baby, I’ve often thought the same about you. You’re so good and pure Korra. You’re always there to lend a helping hand. You see the best in people. I spend my days wondering how such a strong and gentle soul fell for me.”

Korra twisted to look at her. “How could I not fall for you? You’re kind hearted, and so damn intelligent. A little stubborn at times.” She smiled, her eyes twinkling in the low light. “Absolutely stunning, and you make me so unbelievably happy.”

Asami smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Our brains have really ridiculous thoughts sometimes, and thinking I’d leave is one of them. I’m not going anywhere, at least not willingly.”

Korra breathed a sigh of relief as her worry was checked firmly in place, at least for the time being. “Okay then.”

“I suppose I need to share now.” Asami settled back against the trunk of the tree. “For the last couple years, I’ve felt like something has been missing, or rather that there’s something more we should be doing with our lives.”

Korra tilted her head in thought. “Like helping someone?”

“Yeah, maybe.” Asami shrugged and gave a heavy sigh. “It’s just this nagging feeling there’s something we’re supposed to do, that we’ve got a calling we haven’t answered.” She sat forward and rested her forehead on Korra’s shoulder. “I don’t really know, it’s hard to explain a feeling.”

“Why didn’t you say something sooner? We could have tried together to figure out what it was?”

“I wasn’t sure how to explain it. I too suffered from a ridiculous thought, one of how you’d react.” Asami pressed the small smile on her lips into Korra’s neck.

“That bad?” Korra turned, kneeling in front of her.

Asami nodded slowly, her nose scrunched at her earlier thoughts.

Korra grasped both of Asami’s hands with her own. “I think, this weekend we should talk about this more. Start spending a little more time discussing things with each other.”

“A wise thought.” Asami smiled and gave her a quick kiss to the lips. “For now, what do you say to sneaking home and cuddling till we fall asleep?”

“You read my mind babe.” Korra stood and pulled Asami to her feet. They walked hand in hand towards their truck. Korra looked over at her wife in the moonlight and felt her heart swell. “I love you.”

“I love you too Korra.” Asami gave her wife’s hand a squeeze before stepping into the cab of the truck.


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend arrived, the promise of setting aside time to discuss things a silent reminder as they dressed that morning. Before they could properly talk though, they did have things that needed to be taken care of. After all, they did have a ranch to run, and a schedule to keep for certain chores.

They went about their tasks alone. Kai busy at his own place, while Meelo and Rohan had the scheduled day off. Korra set about getting the cattle ready for the morning milking. Hooking them to the machines and cleaning up after all was complete. Asami took time checking the horses, letting one of the colt’s prance and show off in front of her. 

Afternoon approached quickly, the morning chores finally complete and the resolution to sit down and talk over a hearty lunch in mind. Asami seasoned a couple steaks while Korra went to the side deck, firing up the grill. Before the grill was even warm enough their plans were broken by the sound of the phone ringing. A hurried conversation and a heavy sigh had Korra turning the grill off and giving Asami a quick kiss and apology as she rushed out the door, heading off to lend Mr. Darcy a hand with his cattle vaccinations. A task much too difficult for a man at his age to try and accomplish alone. 

Asami shook her head, a soft smile on her lips as she wrapped the steaks back up and placed them in the fridge for later. She fixed herself a little feast consisting of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and went to dine on the front porch with Naga for company. With Korra gone to help with a task that could very well take the rest of the day, Asami had figured she would have a quiet afternoon and evening home alone.

She selected a book from the collection of her father’s she had kept. She lit a couple candles in the bathroom, and filled the tub with warm water, dropping an orange scented bath bomb in. With her face covered in a cleansing mask that Korra teased made her look like an alien from a bad movie, she dropped her robe and stepped towards the tub. 

She jumped at the sound of her name being called up the stairs and hurriedly pulled the robe back on. She was puzzled to see Mako standing in the doorway downstairs, his hat in his hands as he wore a sad expression. Immediately her heart jumped to her throat, a flash of Korra coming to her mind.

“No, Korra’s fine.” Mako answered as soon as she was downstairs. “I do need to ask a favor though.”

Asami let out a small sigh of relief. “What can I do?”

Mako looked over his shoulder, Asami catching sight of another officer, then stepped inside and closed the door. “We’ve had a situation in town.” His brow furrowed, and frown deepened. “Do you know Jet and Leigh Mori? Lived over on Walnut and Second street in town?”

Asami nodded, “I wouldn’t say know, I’ve met them in passing and exchanged greetings.” Then she concentrated on that one-word Mako had said. “What do you mean lived? Did they move?”

Mako shook his head. “I just came from a call. Jet always hung with the wrong crowd.” He took a breath like he was drawing the courage to explain, like it was too much for him to fathom, that something like this could happen in their sleepy little town. “We found Jet and Leigh, they’d been shot. Actually, the kids found them this morning. They were on their way back from a night at grandma’s house.”

Asami covered her mouth with her hand, pressing her fingers to her lips at the shock. “Oh my God, I can’t even imagine. Those poor babies. Are they okay?”

“Considering? Haru’s been pretty quiet, and I’m not sure that Mai really understands what’s going on.” He waved towards the front door. “They’re in the car right now.”

“Mako!” Asami rushed to the window and peered out, catching sight of the two youngsters in the back of the car. 

“I need you and Korra to keep them for a few days.” He turned his hat over and over in his hands, a nervous habit he had picked up during his time on the force. 

“What? Why?” Asami looked first at him and then back out the window. “Why can’t they stay with their grandmother?”

Mako ran a hand through his hair and toed at the hardwood floor. “She’s in her nineties Asami, and she’s in poor health. It’s one thing for the kids to stay one night or two, but they can’t live with her.”

“Live with? Earlier you made it sound like a couple nights, now it’s living with?” She rounded on him, arms crossed over her chest, and hips cocked. 

“I don’t know how long it’ll be. Department of Children’s Services can’t get anyone out here until Thursday, they’re shorthanded or something.” He took a step forward and gently took Asami by the shoulders. “They need a place Asami. I’m asking you to please take them until a family member can be found. Don’t let them go to foster care, please?”

Asami felt the sting of tears at the emotion in Mako eyes. She knew the story of him and Bolin losing their parents, of living on the streets, and later foster care. The promise of a caring home had proved more damaging than life on the streets. She turned and looked out the window again, catching a reflection of herself in the window pane, green cleansing mask still in place. “Can you let me get cleaned up before leaving them?” She watched as the tension left Mako’s shoulders and a small smile flitted across his lips. 

“Yeah, I can do that. I’ll have them drop their things in the spare room.” He nodded his thanks, placed his hat back on his head, and strode out to the car.

Asami stole one final look out the window at the two children before rushing upstairs to clean up. In the back of her mind, she realized that much needed conversation was going to be taking a backseat, for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark and well past supper time when Korra finally made it back to the ranch. She was tired from the day’s work and sore from holding calves still. She was covered in mud and the occasional spot of what she suspected to be cow shit. Wearily she made her way up the porch, stomping her boots clean as she went. She jumped when the front door was jerked open, flung wide as she reached for it.

She looked up into the wide eyes of her wife, her face holding the tell-tale signs of where she had been crying. Without thought she stepped forwards and pulled Asami towards her. “What’s wrong?”

Asami shook her head and drew a steady breath as she tried to fight down another round of tears that wanted to spill forth. “Has Mako talked to you?”

Korra pulled back and studied her wife’s face. “No, why? Did something happen?”

“Someone shot and killed the Mori’s.” She whispered the words, afraid her voice would carry to the spare bedroom. “The kids found them.”

Korra blinked rapidly as she processed the words. “Where are the kids?”

“Here.”

“What do you mean here?” Korra peered in through the doorway.

“Spare bedroom, I finally got them calmed down enough to sleep.” Asami stepped back then, pulling Korra by the hand into the house. “Mako brought them by, asked if we could watch them until Child Services could come out.” She pushed the door to the spare room open.

Korra looked in on the two small children huddled together under the covers, an old ragged looking teddy bear tucked under the blankets with them. “What happens once Child Services gets here?”

Asami leaned against the doorway, watching the easy rise and fall of the blankets as the children slept. “Depends on if they have any family that can take them. Mako said their grandmother is in too poor of health and if there’s no one else,” she gave her a wife a sad look, “they go to a foster home.”

Korra frowned and rubbed at her forehead as she stepped out into the living room. She thought of the stories Mako and Bolin had shared with her. “Asami, I don’t want that to happen to these kids.”

“I don’t either.” Asami stood next to her, her arms folded against her chest. “What if…” her voice trailed off as she studied her wife, “Korra what if,”

“they stay here?” Korra looked up at her, eyes bright with hope. “If it kept them out of a foster home, kept them here near their grandmother, their friends?”

Asami nodded, a slow smile on her face. “We could do that. We could give them everything they’ll need.”

Korra nodded and reached for her phone. “I’ll call Mako, let him know.”

“Korra,” Asami wrapped both her hands around Korra’s, stopping her from using her phone, “it’s late, call him tomorrow.”

Korra looked at the time and nodded in agreement. “Good idea.” She pressed a kiss to Asami’s cheek and together they went upstairs to ready for bed.

 

In the early morning hours, a scream rang through the house, startling both Korra and Asami from sleep. Korra was she first on her feet, rushing down the stairs and skidding into the spare room. Asami was just behind, flicking the lights on as she went. 

Korra rounded the bed and pulled a crying Mai into her arms. “Hey, I’m here. You’re okay.” She turned wide eyed towards Asami, who eased down on the bed to sit next to a sniffling Haru.

Asami pulled the young boy into her side as she stroked his back and whispered calming words into his ear. She shared a look with Korra, a small one that conveyed sorrow and heartache. Together they settled against the headboard, the children huddled between them as they each did their best to calm and soothe. It was sometime before the tears gave way to the steady breathing of sleep. Neither offered to leave, neither mentioned returning to their own bed. Instead, they each wrapped an arm around a child, and held them close.

The following days were hard for all of them. Haru and Mai both unsure what to think of the two women that were looking after them. Both prone to break into tears at a moment’s notice and both plagued with nightmares. Korra and Asami did their best to make the children comfortable, to make sure they felt safe, and to help with the nightmares. 

It was a week before the kids laughed, filling the house with giggles and the occasional squeal of delight. Asami stood with her back resting on the counter, the kids each on a barstool at the island, and Korra at the stove. Asami sipped her coffee as Korra made breakfast, doing her best, and succeeding very well in getting the kids to laugh. 

Korra flipped pancakes in the air, pretended to drop the eggs, and on occasion dropped a few tiny pieces of bacon to a very happy Naga. Haru giggled as the dog danced underfoot, searching for more scrapes. Mai squealed every time Korra flipped a pancake in the air. Asami stood back and watched it all, a smile on her face so big, no one would know that dread set like a stone in her stomach.

Today they would find out if the Mari children would be staying with them or leaving to go live with a faraway relative. Asami wasn’t sure what would happen when the kids left. She’d grown very attached to them. She loved the fresh smell of their hair right after they’d bathed and crawled into her lap for a story. She loved how Mai clung to her hand when they walked among the flowerbeds outside. She knew her heart would break if they had to leave. A look towards her wife told her they both would hurt if the kids left.

Korra stood in the center of the round pen, working a horse through some steps when a black SUV pulled into the drive. She eyed it as she handed the lead line over to Meelo and stepped towards the panel. She smiled up at Haru as she started to climb over, his eyes locked on the car. 

Korra swung her legs over the panel and sat beside him. She reached out and ruffled his hair getting him to smile. “Let’s go see what Mai and Sami fixed for lunch.”

“Will they take us away?” Haru asked as Korra helped him to the ground. 

Korra sighed and knelt beside him. “I don’t know buddy. It depends on if you have family somewhere that they feel will do a better job raising you.”

His eyes locked on hers, a swirl of emotion in them. “What about what Mai and I want?”

Korra placed a hand on his shoulder. “What do you want?”

A tear drop rolled down his cheek as his bottom lip began to quiver. “To stay.”


	5. Chapter5

The visit from Child Services was a quick one. The conversation didn’t take long, the woman speaking in hushed tones as she addressed Korra and Asami. They nodded and answered her questions, eyeing the kids on occasion as they sat at the kitchen table picking at their plates of lunch. Finally, as the woman left, Korra and Asami sat down at the table with them, a solemn look on their face.

“Well, what do you kids say to pizza and ice cream tonight?” Asami gave them each a look, her eyes dancing with barely contained excitement.

Haru looked from Asami to Korra. “What did the lady say?”

“Are we staying?” Mai asked as she pushed the food on her plate around.

“Well,” Korra kicked back in her chair, a smile tugging at her lips, “you’re staying.”

The kids both grinned as they launched themselves out their seats and rushed to give hugs. “We can really stay?”

“Yes.” Asami placed a kiss to the top of their heads. “You can stay.”

“We’ll take you in to visit with your grandmother later. I’m sure she’ll be pleased you’re getting to stay so close.” Korra beamed across the table at Asami.

“Can she get pizza and ice cream with us?” Mai asked as she settled back into her chair and began to eat.

“Of course.” Asami smiled and rose from the table, excusing herself to the porch. She wiped away the tears that sprang free, a smile on her face as she looked out across the ranch. She sank into the arms that came around her waist, falling back into Korra’s chest. “You know we have to remodel now.”

Korra nodded, her lips pressed against Asami’s shoulder. “Yeah, I know. They each need their own room. Another bathroom.” She sighed, a smile on her lips as she rested her chin on Asami’s shoulder. “Is it weird that I’m already picturing teaching them how to ride a horse?”

Asami shook her head and turned in her arms. “No, they’d love that by the way. We could take them out this weekend, have a picnic.” 

“Brilliant idea Mrs. Southern.” Korra beamed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

The following week Asami drew up plans to have the house remodeled. Making sure both kids would have plenty of room to call their own, wanting to know they belonged. She up plans to close in the loft, turning it into a master bedroom to give her and Korra more privacy. While Asami kept herself busy over the house plans, Korra kept the kids busy with her.

She took them out to do chores, laughing as they made grossed out faces at the calves that ate from their hands. Smiling as they petted the baby alpacas and colts. She showed them how to gather the eggs from the chicken coop and how to mix the milk replacer to bottle feed the various baby animals that needed the extra food. Her favorite part was taking them into town with her, making a point to stop for ice cream almost every time.

They settled in just fine as the summer months rolled by. The kids finding their own groove in their new world. They helped with chores when asked. Haru enjoying the chores outside way more then the chores inside. They learned to ride a horse, Mai taking to it faster than her brother. They fell in love with the ranch easily, finding a place that they again could call home.

As school approached Korra and Asami turned to Opal and Bolin for help, neither of them knew the first thing in what they needed to do. With the help of their friends they got the kids enrolled in school. Purchased Haru the needed the materials for fifth grade and Mai the supplies for third. They made a trip into West Chester for school clothes, Asami all to eager to pick outfits out for them. 

The summer also saw the completion of the remodel. A bedroom and bathroom being added to the first floor. With excitement the kids decorated their own rooms, picking out paint colors and bedspreads. While the kids enjoyed making their rooms theirs, Asami and Korra enjoyed helping them just as much. 

Before they knew it, the last day of summer came and went, leaving them waking early Wednesday morning for the first day of school. Asami had packed them both lunch and a few snacks while Korra made breakfast. With hugs and kiss to the tops of their heads Korra and Asami stood in the driveway as they watched them climb the steps onto the bus, both waving until the bus was out of sight.

Korra turned at the sound of Asami sniffing next to her. “Are you crying?” She placed her hands on her wife’s shoulders and ducked her head to meet her downcast eyes.

“Maybe.” Asami dabbed at her eyes and then sighed. “Okay, yes.” She looked up, a small smile on her face. “Is this what being a mother feels like? Worried they’ll be okay without you?”

Korra chuckled and pulled her into a hug. “It’s their first day of school ever baby. Just their first day of school with us.”

“I know, but it’s their first day without their parents Korra.” She squeezed her wife and thought of the kids at school. “Today can’t be easy on them.”

“I know sweetie, they’ll be okay though, and if something happens, we’ll help them through it.” Korra pulled back and gave her a reassuring smile. “Come on, I need to get back to the barn. Are you going to be okay?”

Asami nodded and smiled. “I’ll be okay.”

Back at the barn they parted ways. Asami headed to her office to update the records for the ranch and Korra to check on her animals. Neither of them did a good job of keeping their minds on work. Their thoughts continued to stray to the kids as the day wore on.


End file.
